Unannounced Company
by cheeringforraindrops
Summary: In this sprawling land of adventure Alyse wanted nothing to do with any of it, not since the scorn she faced last time, the rejection then had been shattering. One misunderstanding later she has adventure standing right in her living room, and an attractive Dwarf prince promising to make amends. What ever will she do with herself?
1. Unfortunate encounter

Gandalf sat down heavily on a broken boulder near where the Dwarves were burying their new found riches. _Curse Trolls, and Dwarves with their love of treasure,_ Gandalf thought as he watched them filling in the holes carefully. They scurried around with a serious demeanor that Gandalf sometimes wished they would show during meal time, it would mean much less broken dishware.

He sighed and pulled out his pipe, tapping it on the stone seat before filling it up and pulling in the smooth smoke. They had not been on the trail long but they had already encountered more problems than not, he blew out a few smoke rings and watched them drift off. The Dwarves were strong and hardy that was for sure, and Bilbo was smart enough for all of them, but they were missing something.

This time when he exhaled he watched a small elven rune till it bounced off the rings and disappeared. Gandalf knew who they needed, but knew that neither party was going to be happy about this arrangement. As the last of the dirt was laid and the Dwarves seemed happy with their work Gandalf bit down on his pipe and pushed off the rock.

It wasn't far from here and he knew he was going to need all the help he could get to help keep this rowdy group out of trouble.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was the beginning of summer, still cool enough to wear a jacket but not completely necessary either. Alyse didn't care, she dressed head to toe in her leathers, cloak draped to her knees, the hood pulled up obscuring her eyes, and a scarf tied around her face. She enjoyed the weight of the fabric, it was a feeling of security. Not that she really needed to hide, she was out here alone, the closest city was Rivendell and while they were kind to her in her younger years, they generally left her well enough alone.

_Alone, _that word bounced around Alyse's mind, it seemed as of recently she was feeling more and more alone. At first it wasn't a bother, alone meant peace, serenity, and a life she could live without judgment. Now she was starting to feel the weight of the word weighing on her shoulders like her cloak, heavy and unnecessary. Alyse told herself it was also a reassuring and safe feeling to be wrapped up in ones cloak.

Alyse had never traveled much, just enough to know of the cruelty of judgment from those who are set in their ways. No, the cloak was safety, as was Alone, she was going to live this way forever she thought, as she began trudging to the river to collect this days water.

Her home sat down in a maze of winding paths cut deep into the earth and stone, if one didn't know their way around they could find themselves hopelessly lost. Set back into one of the many tendrils Alyse had carved out her own small retreat from the outside world, much like her cloak it was security.

Idly Alyse ran her hand along one stone wall and thumped the bucket on her leg, her mind still muddled with thought. Maybe she should leave? What would she do if she did? Or what would happen if she didn't? What should she have for dinner? Were people any different after all these years? How did lightning bugs glow? She had walked these pathways many times, that part of her mind worked on its own to sort out her profound and random thought process.

Harsh guttural calls pulled her out of her own mind and instinctively Alyse flattened against the wall. Her heart jumped into her throat, she had heard those calls before when she used to adventure farther from home, Orcs. A shadow passed overhead followed by another then a third, reaching to her side Alyse cursed when she felt the empty space where her sword should be. A forth figure jumped over the gap and Alyse knew she wasn't getting any water today, not with those things out hunting and definitely not without her sword.

Just as she turned to creep back one of the orcs failed to find their footing and crashed down between the stone walls. Alyse watched in horror when it jumped back up, screeching and clawing at the sides trying to climb up. Turning to leave she felt the heat drain out of her body when the orc stopped trying to climb. Its disguising knotted head cocked sharply to the side as he turned to face her, its screech filled the pathways when it realized she was there.

Alyse threw the one thing she had, her bucket, nailing it in the face she turned and ran desperately away. The bucket had given her a few second head start, but she could hear the orc screaming down the path after her. The situation didn't look good but Alyse had the speed and dexterity to out maneuver this thing she thought. But that feeling was short lived when she rounded the next corner and she was stopped short by a burly man with blonde hair.

A cold pain swept across Alyse's side, gasping she took a step back and felt the blonde man's blade slid out from her side. The Orc tore around the corner, grabbing her and tossing her against the wall before noticing the others. _I just needed some water_, Alyse thought as she fell to her knees, _what the hell was going on?_


	2. Unfortunate Reunion

_It doesn't matter_ Alyse knew, she heaved herself up to her feet and wrapped one arm around her stomach. The Dwarves would make short work of one Orc, injured as he was already. Hoping she slipped back around the corner unnoticed Alyse jogged trying not to open the gash anymore, already the blood was pooling against her fingers.

It felt like it took forever to reach the other side, when she leaned against the corner she turned in time to see the blonde Dwarf swing around the corner, one of his dark haired friends close on his heels.

Alyse tightened her grip on her side and took off running, he called out to her but she didn't listen, already around the corner she didn't care to stop and chat. Her speed was definitely hindered by her side, a jostling pain erupted every time her left foot hit the stone floor. She could hear them yelling behind her but if it did anything it only pushed her faster.

_Leave me alone!_ The voice in her head screamed, that's normally what one should do when the other runs from them. She ran for hour, or minutes, seconds maybe, stopping at a junction Alyse turned around and around her mind filled with fog. _Where am I? _She knew panic should start to bubble in her chest, lost and running in a maze of stone. She could feel the blood soaking down into her pant leg now, but every moment she stood there trying to think they were getting closer. It didn't matter anymore, she would lose them for now and find her way back later.

Loud and heavy her feet hit the stone like bricks she could almost not feel them anymore, twisting one caught the other behind her ankle and sent her sprawling forward onto her knees. Panting Alyse knew she wouldn't last much longer, desperately her eyes darted around, stone and sky spun together making her sick.

Using one wall for balance she swayed to her feet dragging in a long breath to clear her head and trudged forward. Around the next corner the path widened into a small clearing, _I know this clearing, _Alyse told herself. A small chip mark into one possible corridor told her which way to get home, gasping she grabbed her side tighter and stumbled forward throwing her hand out to stop her fall, but it was slick with blood and slid along the stones.

Alyse didn't even have the strength left to brace for the impact, all around her the world swirled, but the impact never happened. Blinking hard Alyse focused ahead and found herself staring into blue eyes, both worried and confused his blonde brows were pulled together in concern.

"Kili get Oin here faster," Alyse rolled her head from the blonde Dwarf speaking to see the dark haired one take off back down the path. Gently he tried to pull her hand away but Alyse's strength held out and kept her wound covered. Rolling her head back she looked at the man again, he was young, probably close to her own age, blonde beard braided on either side of his mouth. _What was up with Dwarves and braids?_ Alyse thought to herself, feeling a laugh rise she quickly stifled it, her mind was becoming too loose.

"Move," A new gruff voice broke her thoughts, this Dwarf must be Oin, he was gray the lines on his face set from many years of squinting. "Well what do we have here laddie," Alyse was too busy squinting at the strange ear trumpet he held up to stop the blonde Dwarf from pulling her hand.

Lolling her head she saw more Dwarves pouring into the clearing, they kept moving and she lost count, maybe 12?

"What's going on?" Even in her foggy state Alyse knew that voice, full of authority and anger the 13th Dwarf stepped forward, sapphire eyes blazing with hate just like they had last time they had laid on her.

It only took a second for her mind to clear fully and she pushed forward, cold fear numbing her body. Using one bloody hand she planted it firmly on Oin's face and pushed him back catching him off guard he sprawled over. The blonde Dwarf was faster though, catching her waist and hauling her back down, "Kili!" He yelled and the other ran over sliding on his knees to her side and finished pulling her back to the ground.

"Calm down laddie!" Oin grunted as he rolled back up, "we only mean to patch the wrong done to ya."

"No," her own voice was rough from her throat, panic and lack of use getting the better of her.

"Accept the help and be grateful," Thorin's voice froze her heart.

"What are you doing?" This voice on the other hand was kind, Alyse looked up and met a pair of kind old eyes she didn't ever think she would.

"Gandalf?" The name sounded foreign after these years, but there was no mistaking that gray hat and mane.

"It's been a long time," Gandalf leaned on his staff, speaking as if she was the only one here.

"If you don't mind, this here lad had quite a hole in need of stitching," Oin turned back to Alyse and brought her back to this world.

"That won't be necessary Oin," Gandalf gently tapped Kili with his staff, and after throwing an unsure look to the blonde Dwarf he backed off. "Won't you be so kind as to let us stay the night?"

Alyse cursed that old Wizard, she owed him a favor and knew he wouldn't be turned down. Using the wall as leverage Alyse tried to get up as smoothly as possible, careful not to look at Thorin. Without a word she began to walk home, it really wasn't far, but with the sounds of the Dwarves following her dread grew in every step. What if Thorin recognized her? What if they destroyed her home? Normally her door was a thing of joy when she saw it, but today when she rounded the last corner her heart dropped to her feet.

There wasn't any ceremony when they arrived she didn't welcome them to her home, she just left the door open after she tottered inside and let them close it behind them. Alyse wanted a moment to let her mind clear as she fell into her nearest chair. Looking to the door she noticed only Oin, Gandalf, and a small curly haired being stood in her home.

"That needs to be looked at now," Gandalf spoke, Alyse wanted to scream no, to run, but he was right. Unclasping her cloak she let it slide to the floor, next she unbuttoned her torn jacket and pulled the scarf from her face.

Alyse heard the Dwarf and curly haired man draw in a surprised breath, she was an odd looking one and she knew it. Short as a Dwarvish woman with thick braided hair, it wasn't any surprise that they assumed she was a Dwarf, and for all purposes she was half a Dwarf. Her body was slender, features refined and skin light, she was what her mother used to like to call the best of both worlds.

"You're a woman?" the curly haired man gasped, light headed Alyse breathed out a laugh. Then her knees gave out, before she knew it Oin was helping her into a chair.

"Do ya mind Lassie?" He gestured to her shirt which she pulled up just enough for him to be able to examine her wound. While he tutted around she leaned back and turned her head to the others.

It seemed to take forever while he poked and prodded at her, at least she spoke to the other, his name was Bilbo, and he was a hobbit. Even though she didn't know what he was she nodded along and listened to him tell her all about the shire and the shire folk, it all sounded so wonderful that she wondered why he left to begin with.

Meanwhile Gandalf stood off in the corner, puffing away on his pipe. Something was up Alyse was for sure, Wizards don't just show up on your doorstep with a group of Dwarves for no reason. It was the addition of Thorin that concerned her the most, important Dwarves of that caliber didn't travel around for no reason.

"Your bound for Erebor," her voice came out just above a whisper, not so much asking as voicing her thoughts. Gandalf nodded slowly, continuing to puff in the corner. "The real question is why you're here."

"Orc attack," Oin grunted, "you're going to be needing stitches."

"Fetch the box above the fire," Alyse told the Hobbit, he hesitated for a moment throwing a glance at Gandalf before scurrying to grab it. Carefully he handed the hand carved wooden box over to Alyse. "I can take it from here Master Oin."

Poking around her side was one thing, but already today these Dwarves had poked one too many holes in her.

"I don't know what you're expecting of me Gandalf, that Dwarf will not accept my service." Alyse spoke while threading her needle then laying it back in the box to rummage through her salves she kept.

"We have already spoke and he is willing to accept your help," Gandalf spoke quietly, he knew what she was going to say next but she said it anyways.

"Why should I offer my service to a Dwarf such as him?" Alyse spread the infection salve on and bit down on the pain of the needle piercing flesh.

"Lassie that is Thorin Oakenshield you are referring to," Oin began to protest.

"I know," Alyse clenched her jaw, she wasn't daft.

"Why don't I let the two of you speak," Gandalf was serious, something she found disconcerting.

"Fine, let them in what do I care," somewhere between sewing her side shut and Thorin outside Alyse agitation spiked.

As Alyse reclined in her chair and pulled the thread through again as Gandalf turned the door handle. Dwarves spilled into the room, apparently leaning against the door to hear their conversation.

The one wearing the funny hat jumped up first, "it weren't as if we were evesdropping or anything!"

The needle bit through her skin again but Alyse held her hiss of pain. It didn't take long for them to look over and for Dwarves they feel deathly quiet.

It was the blonde Dwarf that spoke first, "for all the gold in the mountains I didn't know you were a woman."

"Well if I had known that I'd have worn a sign or something," glancing over Alyse saw that they were all staring at her and she suddenly became incredibly aware of her position. Here she was practically laying down, sewing up her side while a group of Dwarf men were staring down at her, she felt her cheeks flush lightly.

As if things weren't weird enough they parted and let Thorin through to stand next to her chair. Alyse wanted to get up and face him standing but instead she drug her gaze back down to her side and pulled another stitch through finally thankful for the pain.

"It's been a while," Alyse spoke through clenched teeth, picking up her pace.


	3. Unplanned Agreement

"Not long enough," Thorin rumbled, he didn't hide the fact that he didn't want to be here asking her for help. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other glancing around her sparse room. Alyse knew it wasn't much, enough to hold the 15 people standing there now, a large oak table placed in the center of the room(she didn't want to admit how hard it was to haul the wood her on her own), and a slab of stone off in the corner covered in her thick blankets.

It wasn't much, but it was her home, something she had carved out from her own hands. Alyse swallowed hard and tried to finish her stitches strait, this was her safe zone, a place where no one had ever been except her. Along the back wall a fire burned steadily in her make shift fire place. Suddenly she wished she had the forethought to build the place with a more elvish theme but there was no way to change it now.

"So Erebor?" Alyse tested the waters carefully, finishing up her last stitch, the fact that she was reclining here in front of a bunch of men with her midsection exposed was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Figured it out fast," Thorin said almost under his breath, casting a sideways glance to his bald body guard who shook his head.

Alyse did her best to keep a whimper of pain down but it bubbled up when she tied the knot too quickly. "No surprise there, I was always a fast learner."

Stumbling to her feet Alyse wanted to gain her ground as fast as possible, she looked around for a blade to cut the string, unfortunately the dwarves made it near impossible to move around the room. Several were huddled around the fire warming their hands, and the others were seated around the room, eyes closed. As to whether they were listening or not she didn't know, only the large bald dwarf, an older dwarf with a large white beard, Thorin, Gandalf, Kili, and the blonde one. Abruptly the blonde haired dwarf was beside her pulling out a small blade from his inside his jacket. Alyse jerked back at the sudden movement, pressing herself against the table. He held his hands up small blade in the palm of one before slowly moving to slice the thread his calloused hand only touched her stomach for a second.

Still uncertain of her guests Alyse eyed him wearily as he slid the blade back into his coat and backed away. She was sure it was obvious to them that she didn't trust their presence, which was alright by her.

"My question is why you want my help?" Alyse flitted her eyes back to Thorin but found it impossible to hold his gaze. "I'm smaller and weaker than even your youngest dwarf."

Before Thorin could answer Gandalf chuckled from his corner and they both turned. "My dear girl this company is far from lacking on size and force."

"Not that you have done a proper job proving you worth there," Thorin interrupted, trying to turn her attention back to himself.

"When you have walked in my shoes you can tell me my worth," Alyse dared to speak just over a whisper. She was answered with a grunt and the room fell silence, save for the snoring of the few that were taking advantage of the situation. With those orcs hunting them they probably hadn't the time or place to catch some uninterrupted sleep. Her heart squeezed when she realized they were much like her when she was a child. _And this is still the man behind the pain_, Alyse thought turning back to Thorin.

This dwarf who had long ago turned away her sick mother and herself, even when she had fallen to her knees in front of him begging for his help. All they had needed was some medicine and a healer, they didn't even need to enter the blue mountains. One look at Alyse and he had turned his back, unwilling to help any lover or spawn of elves, 'she has chosen her fate' he had spoken before leaving. Her mother had not made it to the elves for help, falling finally to her illness outside Rivendell. Unable to dig a grave in the stone surroundings and too small to move her elsewhere Alyse had been forced to burn her mother in the field she had fallen in. It was three days before Gandalf had found her still sitting by the pier, covered in soot, burns and the stench of death.

"Why should I help you?" Alyse asked flat out, not surprised when Thorin didn't react to the scorn threading her tone.

"This is Erebor, the greatest kingdom of dwarves," Kili stepped up, there was a light in his eyes close to awe when he spoke.

"That doesn't answer my question," Alyse turned only a small part of her attention to the dark dwarf, he looked a great deal like she guessed Thorin would have at that age. "Why should I fight for a kingdom that I'm not welcome to be a part of?"

"I am asking for help, these dwarves have proven more stubborn than I thought," Gandalf spoke, he knew that she couldn't tell him no.

"Two unyielding forced are bound to clash," Alyse muttered, "I believe you are only becoming more cunning with age Gandalf." He chuckled lightly but she saw the serious reflection in his eyes lit by the dying embers of his pipe.

It was not a fighter they wanted, Alyse's eyes flitted from one tired dwarf to the next, it would only be a matter of time before one fell.

The blonde dwarf stepped up to Oin's side resting a hand on the gray dwarfs shoulder, "Oin is as fine a healer as dwarves come."

Oin cut him off with a hand, his ear trumpet held up so that he could follow their conversation. "Imma healer lassie, strait as that, but we'll be needin' more of the elvish variety ahead."

There was a silence that fell over the room, Oin, Kili, and the blonde dwarf stared expectantly waiting her answer. Thorin and the bald dwarf glowered a bit more, they didn't want to be here, and frankly she didn't want them here. This whole situation had thrown her through a loop really, not a single visitor in the ten years she had been living here. Now there were thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard, setting up camp in her home, HER home, the place that was supposed to be safe. Not to mention getting chased, stabbed, then chased again, there was just too much excitement today when all she needed was a bucket of water.

Damn, her bucket was still out there, the thought crossed her mind for a second to go retrieve it, but she'd rather lose the bucket than leave these dwarves alone here. Slowly she nodded, not so much agreeing to join them as she was sort of realizing how much she was going to miss these walls. Must be the dwarf coming out a little.

"Then we leave at first light," Thorin nodded to the bald dwarf who nodded back but didn't let up on glaring at her.

Most of the dwarves were snoring away, not having even bothered to lay down much less take out their bed rolls or eat. They wouldn't be able to keep up this pace forever, Thorin should be able to see that much. "If you want my opinion you should give them a day at least to rest where it's safe."

"Seal their wounds and keep them moving, that's all I want from you," Thorin practically spat at her making her shrink back a little.

"Uncle!" The blonde dwarf stepped forward, almost between the two, "we asked for her help and I believe we should take her advice."

"And where would you suggest we do that, there is no room for us here," Thorin stepped up to the challenge.

"I do believe there is more to this home than meets the eye," Gandalf interjected a knowing look to Alyse. For the countless time today Alyse found herself cursing this wizard, but instead of saying so she dropped her eyes.

The dwarves covered the floor, Alyse gingerly stepped over one wearing a funny hat and a smile stretched from ear to ear. It was impossible to step over the next dwarf who she swore must be as round as he was tall. Once she made it to the back wall Alyse glanced up uncertainly to the expectant dwarves before placing her hand in a small crack. The crack was unassuming at best, room enough for her small fingers she had designed it so that anyone much larger would be unable to access it. Inside there were three separate stones, top, bottom, middle, bottom. That released the weight which in turn pulled the door open, it was her personal mixture of dwarf and elf security.

The noise caused the sleeping dwarves to spring up, weapons in hand ready for battle. All save for the round dwarf who was left flailing for several seconds attempting to flip himself over. A warm moist rush of air poured into the room and Alyse stepped back to allow the dwarf with the funny hat to peer around and down the tunnel. Pulling on a small thread that struck flint against the stone wall Alyse set off a chain reaction of torches lighting all down the hallway. Grinning ear to ear the dwarf with the funny hat was the first to start down the corridor without complaining. He was followed by several who seemed more than eager to see what was going on, only Thorin and his body guard eyed her wearily but followed suit.

The blond dwarf was the last one standing in the room, for a second Alyse thought he may say something but instead he shook his head and descended with the rest. _It's going to be a long time before I can relax again, _Alyse thought, grabbing her stuff and following suit, _but I never really relax to begin with._ Taking one look around the room to see if she needed anything else she quickly flipped the lid shut on her medicine box and stuffed it in her bag. _You just never know, _she told herself before pulling the door shut behind her.

Fili thanked his lucky stars when she stood up, just standing there he couldn't take his eyes off her, lying down she was almost killing him. She was both, alluring and humble, confident and terrified, the battle playing behind her eyes drug him in. But really, those eyes were, beyond words, at least those in his vocabulary that he could access while in the same room. They were doe eyes, soft and round, showing every emotion playing behind the purest onyx color. Her figure was delicate, thin as a willow and probably as resilient, skin shining like cream porcelain, just enough elvish to keep her hair smooth and flowing. On the other hand just enough dwarvish to keep her midnight locks curling and waving out of her hair tie and spilling down her back, he was able to catch glimpses of hidden braids just below the surface. She came barely up to his nose and had a stubborn cut to her jaw that he had seen on many a dwarven lass.

Trying to pay attention to the conversation Fili continued to zone out. There was more here beyond her sheer beauty, from the way she held her body close he knew she was scared. Scared of them, _scared of me_, Fili kicked himself, he had reacted without thought only hearing the sound of an orc. His eyes drifted down to her side, not only had the sunk his blade into her side unknowingly, he was a she. Or she was a she, he thought she was a he, he thought. Damn he was confusing himself and he felt his stomach get sick thinking back at how they had held her down. Fili wanted to yell, punch the wall, kick his own ass for doing something so stupid, frankly it was embarrassing.

"Then we leave at first light," Thorin nodded to Dwalin, this brought Fili back to reality. He had missed everything, was she joining them or not?

"If you want my opinion you should give them a day at least to rest where it's safe." The woman almost whispered as if afraid he might actually hear her.

"Seal their wounds and keep them moving, that's all I want from you," Thorin practically spat at her making her shrink back a little.

"Uncle!" Fili stepped forward, putting himself between the two offering her what he could as an escape from Thorin, "we asked for her help and I believe we should take her advice."

"And where would you suggest we do that, there is no room for us here," Thorin stepped up to the challenge.

"I do believe there is more to this home than meets the eye," Gandalf interjected giving the girl a knowing look, turning back Fili looked down to her but she still had her eyes on the wizard. Underneath those onyx pools he could tell her thoughts were less than appropriate but she kept her mouth shut. He was surprised when she actually turned and picked her way over Bofur and Bombur who were already snoring on the floor. She was careful to go around them towards the back wall, which surprised him since there wasn't anything there.

Casting one last pained look to the wizard she fiddled with a crack in the wall and before his eyes suddenly the wall was sliding open. The entire company jumped to their feet blinking back sleep and drawing their weapons. There was definitely more here than he saw, not just to this room but also to this woman. Who was she? How did she know Thorin and why were they already on bad terms? Not that it took so much to figure out why Thorin hated her, but what had he done in the past?

As all these questions circled through his mind he noticed he was the last one left in the room, now was not the time to ask these questions he told himself, shaking his head. All she knew right now was that he was the one that stabbed her earlier. Fili made his way down the path, welcoming the warm air on his face, first he had to fix her impression of him.

**Whew, that certainly was a lot of dialogue but not to worry, the next chapter will start to get fluffy :) Thanks for taking the time to read this story, this is my first fanfiction, so please review! Don't be afraid to be harsh, I'm on here to hopefully get better at writing and I'll take all the help I can get. **


	4. Uncertain Feellings

**Please read, review, and enjoy, all comments are welcome, if anything they just help me get a bit better :)**

The cavern that the dwarves filed into was the reason Alyse had chosen to call this her home. It was by far large enough to hold at least fifty dwarves comfortably, the floors and walls were smooth and almost soft to the touch. Not to mention warm, which had puzzled her to no end when she found it, it wasn't until she had found the small passage near the rear that she understood. Along the back wall hidden among a few stalagmites was a passage large enough for a small man to pass. Beyond it lay a pool that bubbled up from the ground and was heated from the fires of the earth itself Alyse liked to think. The room itself would be unbearably hot if it were not for the small opening in the room which allowed some steam to escape and light to enter. The opening was lined with green ferns that basked in its warmth as she had many times.

As for the rest Alyse assumed the same hot water ran through the stone around them heating the walls. This intrigued and scared her, afraid to carve the stone in case she punctured the vein. Instead she set up her lights, a humble little living area for when the days grew cold, then made her home at the entrance.

It was here that the dwarf group settled and relaxed for the next couple days, acting in ways that confused and sometimes startled Alyse. Fortunately they mostly left her to herself, all except for one named Bofur, the hobbit Bilbo, and Gandalf. Mostly they would come sit with her, discussing light topics for a short time then go about their way. That was until Dwalin decided to test her metal late one night.

"Alright lass show me what your worth," Dwalin crouched into a fighting stance his enormous hammer ready to swing at her advance. Alyse wasn't about to go for that so she took a step back showing her hesitation. "Come on now!" Dwalin growled.

"I don't think I'm much of a fighter anyway," Alyse protested, taking another step back she felt her foot make contact with something hard too late. She squeaked in surprise and squeezed her eyes shut for impact, instead she felt an arm circle around behind her back stopping her fall short. Through her thin shirt Alyse could feel the calloused fingers dig lightly into her ribs when he gingerly pulled her back to standing. Daring to open her eyes Alyse was met with the startling blonde Fili, his blue eyes twinkling and a kind smile like always.

After righting her Fili turned his body slightly to Dwalin who still looked ready for battle, Alyse expected him to drop his hand but instead it fell only slightly to her waist. _This is embarrassing!_ Alyse screamed in her mind, she basically fell into his arms and now here she stood pressed into his chest. Much like the others he had shed his heavy overcoat and stood in just his shirt which didn't hide much when one was pressing into it.

"Don't you think it would be better for her to practice with someone who wasn't wielding a weapon larger than she?" Alyse could feel him tilt his head in Dwalin's direction, it was as if every one of his muscles were connected. Her ears heated up for once she was grateful for her wild hair covering them up. "Plus I think Thorin is looking for you."

That last bit had the intimidating dwarf dropping his stance and off in a second to find the king. "You're safe now, you can start to breathe again." Fili smiled warmly down to her, faces just inches from her own, Alyse couldn't help but notice there was a twinkle in his eye even in this dimly lit area.

The shock of being so close must have shown on her face because he cleared his throat and backed away. "I can…um…show you how to use that," Fili pointed down to her waist and Alyse felt the heat rising in her cheeks. _My sword_, Alyse told herself quickly, _he means my sword_, but still her cheeks flushed more.

Mutely she just shook her head and stumbled backwards before turning and retreating before he could see her red face. _What am I doing_? Alyse yelled at herself, there was no need to go and get attached to some dwarf, much less a dwarf related Thorin, AND one that had stabbed her! Alyse slowed her retreat her free hand running along the thin line on her stomach, thanks to her medicine there may only be a thin scar. If she felt comfortable enough to add another layer there wouldn't even be that. Also she couldn't really hold Fili's family against him, and that would be unfair since that was just the reason that people disliked her. Plus this whole thing wasn't his fault, he was just trying to defend his friends, something she was sure she would do in a heartbeat.

Damn, here Alyse was rationalizing with herself why he was a great guy, when in all reality he was just trying to make amends for stabbing her, nothing more. What was going on in her mind, she wasn't rationalizing for Dwalin, or Kili, or anyone, just Fili which was strange since she had more reason to fear him than any of the others. Then there was that whole getting embarrassed for being held close, no that was normal, she was sure if anyone else had done that she would have reacted the same.

Glancing around she saw that Fili was still across the cavern where she left him but now Kili was with him. The others were dispersed around the room, eating, sleeping, or away relaxing in the hot water, so Alyse collapsed next to her things. It was exhausting being around others so much, constantly trying to pay attention to where they were and what they were doing. Alyse thought about sleeping but knew it would be useless, until she realized that she was still watching the brothers. _How long have I been staring!_ Alyse thought and laid down forcing them out of her eye sight, instead she stared up to the ceiling. She was going to get better at this, she had to, and cautiously she let her eyes close for what she promised herself would only be a moment.

When Fili had seen Dwalin raise his hammer at Alyse he found his body moving before his mind had caught up with it. Relief hit him like a wave when he made it to her before she had hit the ground. When he righted her he had full intentions of letting her go, yep any second now he was going to move his arm, okay this second he would. And what was worse was that he could feel the stupid grin on his face while he was looking at her shocked expression. Well sure he was happy that he got there in time, and he knew she would be weary of him more than the rest.

Damn, she wasn't wearing any over coat and Fili could feel every inch of her that was touching him. The soft press of her curves on his muscled chest, the soft slope of her waist under his calloused hand, it was making the sheer desire to pull her completely to him almost irresistible.

Instead he found himself turning to face Dwalin, arm still locked around Alyse's waist. "Don't you think it would be better for her to practice with someone who wasn't wielding a weapon larger than she?" Fili asked, he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave her while she was being so easily intimidated by Dwalin, "plus I think Thorin is looking for you."

It was a lie, and a bad one at that, they were literally in a single room, if Thorin really wanted to find him he would merely have to shout. It did the trick none the less and Fili smiled at himself as the warrior trotted off.

"You're safe now, you can start to breathe again." Fili joked, doing his best to help lighten the situation, looking down he noticed his face was only inches from Alyse's. When she inhaled suddenly causing her chest to push against his, he froze, smile plastered on his face. It was all he could do to stop from pulling her closer for a kiss that would make even Thorin's face red. Alyse's face was shocked, no scared, maybe horrified, she wanted to be released, that was all that mattered.

Fili took a step back and cleared the tension he could feel building in his throat, "I can…um…show you how to use that." He motioned for her sword, thankful he was even able to think of something, as stupid as he knew he sounded. Fili watched as she glanced down to her sword and back to him, shock still foremost on her face. Turning red she backed away and shook her head before turning and practically running away.

Fili watched her leave, he had upset her that much was obvious, she didn't want to be around him, Alyse hated him. When he thought about it his chest constricted, he had been rebuffed before, by women he had known far longer and it had never felt this way. Why was it so different this time, why did this hurt when he didn't even know her? Fili's mind ran in circles, his side achingly aware of the missing heat from where she had left, what he didn't notice was his brother walking up behind him.

"Now this is unusual." Kili said, causing Fili to jump and turn to face his younger brother, a smile playing on his beardless face.

"What are you talking about?" Fili grumbled, turning from the smug look he knew his brother would be sporting.

"I always figured I would be the first," Kili skirted back into Fili's sight, playing innocent, "you're a helpless flirt but nothing serious."

Suddenly Kili had caught his attention, "first? What do you mean?"

"To find your one," Kili grinned slapping his brothers shoulder.

**Thank you for reading this far, I hope I'm not rushing things along in the story :( If you have any comments please jot them down and I'll definitely take your suggestions to heart :)**


End file.
